The Sanctuary
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: There is a reason to why Hidan is the way he is. Long ago his "Sanctuary" was taken from him. One-Shot HidanOC Rated M for language, violence, and chracter death. I own nothing except the plot and the OC!


_**Well this is just a little Hidan One-shot my first of many hopefully. I just felt like writing this because I love Hidan and I was just thinking with an angelic face like that there had to be someone for him right? Well this is a HidanOC! Enjoy! Oh and this is his life before he joined akatsuki and the Jasshin religion.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

__ She ran, a grin on her plump lips_**. **_Her reddish-brown hair flowed behind her as she ran full speed, it looked almost as if she had disappeared and reappeared. As a figure appeared behind her she stopped and her grin widened.  
"I see you've gotten faster...Hidan." He chuckled angelically and they circled each other.  
"Only the better to keep up with you my dear." She chuckled as well and stopped to flip strands of hair from her face.

"You're slacking off then!" She jumped into a tree gracefully beginning the chase again. Her hands danced together in several hand signs, and she turned and started to jump backwards as she laid a net of chakra to catch him. She laughed as she saw him get caught in it and stopped again to watch him struggle. He growled in defeat and stopped struggling and looked at her with an irritated gaze.  
"Very funny Seidou, now let me down." She giggled and released the net letting him land to his feet.

"You have to strategize more Hidan if you're ever going to beat me." Her index finger touched her lips as she continued to giggle in front of him. He rolled his eyes and stared into her deep violet ones. As the wind blew towards him he could faintly smell her sweet scent, peach flowers. At that moment he had forgotten all about what had taken place and all he saw was her. He reach for a strand of her soft hair and let it fall to her shoulder slowly and softly. She stopped her giggling to look at him bewildered her eyes locked with his dark brown ones.

Seidou looked into his eyes trying to analyze the emotion in them. Shinobi weren't allowed to have emotion, and she tried so hard to follow that. To get emotionally attached is to show weakness to an opponent, yet she couldn't help but feel the light liberating feeling Hidan washed over her with his presence. Her eyes could be so cold to anyone except him; the ice always seemed to melt when they met his eyes. His hand lingered by her face as he stared at her, studying her. She leaned her face into his hand as she grasped it with her petite hand. She couldn't help but remember the day she had- dare she say it- fallen in love with Hidan.

He had only been a friend and quite an annoyance until that day. She had denied the butterflies that floated in her stomach until that day. She had never looked into his loving eyes until that day. He saved her life the day she had almost lost her leg because of a mission. She couldn't help but cry when she heard. Being a ninja was all she knew and without it...she had no life. She had kept her leg but still felt the sting of depression and despair.

She had walked on those crutches for a long time before he appeared trying to offer help. She had only snapped at him and glared.  
"I'm a big girl I don't need your help!" The more her offered and insisted the more she felt she was useless like this, and the more the sting let itself be known. He walked infront of her with determined eyes.  
"Seidou-san, let me assist you! Onegai! You're too injured!" She growled and tried hitting him with the crutch only to fall over slowly.

Everything went in slow motion as she fell forward waiting for pain only to feel a pair of warm arms and a strong chest. She felt the sting at it's full power as well as a pain in her injured leg. With that came the sting of tears and she could only sob and look at Hidan.  
"I _am _useless..." He looked at her intently and grabbed her forearms.  
"Iie! You are one of the greatest shinobi in Yugakure! When I offered my help I didn't mean to offend you Seidou-san."

She looked in his sincere eyes and she could only be confused. Her tears still fell but the sobs had been suppressed as her gaze was getting kidnapped by his own. She had never given him respect enough to look into his eyes, she had never given anyone that respect. As she looked into his eyes the feelings she had always denied starting gaining acceptance. Her face got hot and her stomach was filled with butterflies. This moment she had allowed herself to appreciate the angelic features of Hidan's face without scolding herself. Her breathing started to harden as he helped her to her feet, and replacing the crutch to its rightful spot.

She didn't allow him to break away from her. She had never seen the emotion that lay in his eyes, for she had never seen emotion in another's eyes. She puzzled over what it could be; what made him look at her in such a manner?  
"What is that emotion in your eyes Hidan...?" She recognized the surprise that took over as he looked every which way but hers. Could it be that it was the emotion she knew as 'love' in Hidan's eyes? It wasn't possible that Hidan loved her, but then why else would he be surprised at her analysis?

She came back to the present in Hidan's arms. He brought out the best in her, she had found that having an attachment to him only made her stronger. She now lived to protect him, being a ninja wasn't he life anymore. She felt her face burn as his lips made contact with her forehead. She looked at him with a smile on her face and squeezed him one last time before letting go. "We have to get back Hidan. Did you forget we have a mission to complete?" He laughed and took her hand.

"Of course I did...n't." She let out a laugh as the two started on their way to receive their mission data and their things. She knew it would be dangerous it was an A-Rank mission and it would take about a week to complete. Her only worry was that Hidan would be injured or maybe even worse. She worried for him constantly when he had missions; which was why she was glad she could accompany him. She would be there to help him if he got into any danger. Even if her help was sometimes unwanted, she would give it.

Hidan ran firing kunai at his opponents his eyes scanning for Seidou at the same time. He refused to believe that she was in any danger seeing as she was one of the greatest shinobi he had ever crossed. When all the enemy ninja were dealt with Hidan ran trying to find any trace of Seidou's battle. He heard a yelp and a clash of metal and ran to the sight. He saw Seidou, a bloody mess, and her opponent who's hand was tethered in one of her chakra strings. Her breathing was heavy and blood was spilling into one of her eyes, most likely clouding her vision.  
"Seidou!"

Her gaze fired to him in horror she reached out her arm and yelled.  
"Hidan, run!" He was confused until he felt the sting of an arrow in his shoulder. He crumpled to the floor as he saw the trickling out of the wound, it had been a chakra arrow. He had a similar fighting style to Seidou which was why she was so beat up. She yelled and Hidan looked to her to see her bleeding severely and her male opponent standing over her.  
"Seidou! No!"

She looked up to the ninja standing in front of her her breathing heavier.  
"Let him go! Your battle is with me!" The man chuckled menacingly and round house kicked her to her face making her taste blood in her mouth.  
"Shut your mouth bitch! I tell you who I kill!" She coughed spitting blood out of her mouth. She got up shakily as Hidan watched her from his numb position. "You _should_ be worried about him, that chakra arrow numbed his whole body. He's a sitting duck."

She growled and charged missing him and running to Hidan. She slid in front of him and rapidly did hand signs a green light emitting from her hands. She pressed them against his chest and he could feel his body coming back to him. She worked quickly and as soon as she was done she looked to him seriously.  
"Hidan, my love, You need to leave here. He'll kill you if you don't. Trust me, for your safety, leave." He felt his heart beating fast and looked up as he felt a shadow over them. Seidou closed her eyes as the male ninja thrust his weapon into her chest.  
"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!"

Hidan's eyes were wide as the blood spattered onto his face and the weapon peeked at him from her chest. She screamed and feel to the ground as the ninja pulled it out of her painfully. He caught her and yelled for her to stay alive. She gurgled and choked as blood pooled into her mouth as she tried to breath. He felt himself dying as the blood came from between her lips and slid down her chin.  
"I'm going to die Hidan. You...h..ha..have to l..leave." He shook his head furiously at her tears running down his cheeks.

"Bastard, I'll kill you!" Hidan looked up furiously as Seidou tried to bring in her last breaths. He laid her down gently before standing to fight the man who had killed her. The only thing he felt was rage as he fought furiously with him. The only thing he wish for at that moment was revenge.

Seidou gurgled the blood keeping her from breathing. She choked every time she tried to draw in a breath. Tears ran from her eyes from the pain and the look on Hidan's face. She wish that it would not be the last time she saw his face. She felt herself slipping away at the sound of fighting. A bright tunnel obscured her vision and she felt her life flash before her. She shook off the vision of light and saw Hidan come back to her battered and bloody.

He looked at her, her skin was already started to loose it's heat, it's color. Her face was cold as death and there were only small spots that were not stained with blood now. He heard her still trying to breath but she was losing the strength to. His face held no emotion, he couldn't cry anymore. He wished the pain to go away from her so she would no longer suffer. Her struggle to live was killing him deep inside. He touched her cold bloody cheek to his palm and shivered.

He felt her lean into it slightly. He shook his head trying to tell her not to use anymore of her strength. She tried to speak to him but all he heard was a whisper. He leaned in closer to hear her last words.  
"Kiss me, kill me, till I bleed, you are the sun that holds my dreams, can you save me, set me free? You are my sanctuary.*" Hidan later found the words she spoke were words that she heard a voice speak before she died. She died in his arms and the only thing he could do was stare as he body went rigid and cold.

He felt the sorrow sink in and leaned in to kiss her cold lips one last time. He sat for hours with her there just hoping that she'd come back. He wished for a miracle and prayed to God that he wouldn't take her away. He prayed that maybe God would let him die with her.  
He cried and cursed just wishing he'd wake up from this nightmare. A day passed before any help came for them and when he saw them he swore he saw the angel of death hovering over him.  
"Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.*"

When they had gotten back to the village it had deteriorated in such a small time into a tourist spot. The death of Seidou had been in vain for a village that no one but she had cared for. After her memorial service Hidan couldn't live with the people who had let the village Seidou had loved and died for die. He felt his anger building every day and the rage never rested. He had given up on his faith of a just God, for a just God wouldn't have taken an innocent person. He had come to the conclusion God was evil and killed just for the sake of killing. God had driven him to madness and he would show him how much.

"They all deserve to die." That day forward he had joined the Jasshin and his character had changed completely. He honored no one, his mouth became foul, and he killed for the evil god that had taken his love. From that day on he killed all his neighbors, he became immortal wishing for death, and he used the words the murderer of Seidou had used to his own sacrifices. "Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!"

* * *

_**Well there it is! How Hidan became how he is! Hope it isn't as bad as I think it is! Review please!**_

_**  
's last words are lyrics from the song The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta.**_

_**2. Hidan's words are lyrics from the song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin.**_

_**3. Seidou in Japanese means Sanctuary.**_


End file.
